No Medical Interference
Back to 2011 Logs WARNING: This log contains dark material and the after effects of torture. Read at your own risk. Soundwave Robustus First Aid ---- Soundwave comms Robustus. "Current status and availability?"' Robustus (rob) comms back, "Off duty at the moment sir, I can be available if there is a medical emergency?" Soundwave paged Robustus with 'Non-emergency. Request exam of prisoner to prevent accidental offlining. Currently in intelligence, will not be removed.' Robustus (rob) comms, "Understood sir, I shall be along shortly." The intelligence center is locked down in a way that it rarely is, with an additional officer manning the bank of monitors in what is usually Soundwave's exclusive domain and the large blue mech himself nowhere to be seen, although he appears quickly from a back corridor as soon as Robustus arrives. "Timely arrival, appreciated." Robustus luckily has his tools on him as well as some basic first aid supplies so he didn't have to stop at the medical bay to grab anything. A nod is given to Soundwave, "Was this prisoner injured at all sir?" is asked. "Interrogation. Injuries should not impair function, exam: simply a precaution due to high value of intelligence to be obtained." Soundwave says, gesturing for Robustus to follow him into the corridor, down a dimly lit (and chilly) hallway. "Requirements: no pain control to be given. Stabilization only if necessary. Otherwise, non-interference required." Soundwave says as he pings the door with a bulky data key. It slides open with a hydraulic hiss, revealing a dimly lit room beyond. Robustus follows the intelligence officer, immediately asking, "So this is a mental health check sir?" Stabilization would be for injuries, in his mind anyway. He can fix a neural net, sure. Scan it for issues. But deeper mental health issues isn't exactly his baliwick. "Subject: unresponsive. Possibility of shock, processor failure due to trauma. Precautionary only." Soundwave replies. After all, while the prisoner's death would in all likelihood deprive the Autobots of the gestalt team that the mech is part of, it would also mean a new operation to attempt to obtain the information to allow the Decepticons to develop their own. Robustus inclines his head and waits for the door to fully open then glances toward the other mech a moment, "I'll do what I can sir." he states, then steps into the dim room. An alarm rings in the main intelligence center, loudly enough to be audible down the hallway. Soundwave half turns. "If assistance required, comm." He allows the medic to enter the room and turns to head quickly back to the monitors. Robustus knows the door will probably close behind him, to keep the prisoner from escaping. "Understood." he replies, adjusting his optics to the dim light to see who is prisoner here and where they are in the room. The room itself is dim except for an almost overbright lamp shining down on a chair set in the middle of the room and surrounded by tables and trays of ominous looking tools, many of them things that Robustus will recognize from a medical setting- laser scapels, various blades and clamps, and other, more esoteric items. In the chair itself is slumped a white-and red form, secured at the wrists and ankles by wide straps preventing him from slumping more. In his current position, the only visible injury is a great deal of energon and coolant coating his right hand, particularly his thumb and first finger, and the finger itself is nearly detached, lying flat on the armrest, rotated at a 90 degree angle to the others so that it curls sideways rather than under the mech's palm. Robustus studies the still figure as he approaches, already accessing his scanner to perform a sweep of the mech's vitals. A grimace crossing his features at the damage to the hand. He recognized the form before him, making that grimace into a fully blown scowl. A soft huff of air passes out his vents, "Primus." he mutters, "Give me strength to deal with this." First Aid 's vitals are stable, if not what they ought to be. Energon level is low, and coolant is working overtime to compensate for stress and altogether lowered fluid levels from bleeding. Processor activity levels are stressed and lowered in a way that suggests the mech is simply past his ability to bear the current situation. Closer examination and a scan reveals a sensor block applied incorrectly- apparently intentionally so- to his wrist, muting but not entirely blocking the sensory input from the injured finger and thumb. There's energon on his chest and legs as well, dripping from somewhere. Robustus looks over the rest of the young medic as his scanner is passed over the mech's still form. No pain control. No interference. This is going to strap him a bit as to what he can do. This makes his scowl even uglier. He looks over the scanner results as he considers carefully. Certainly they want the mech alive for more interrogation... it wouldn't hurt to at least replace some of the lost fluids. He reaches into his subspace to find a small cube of energon as well as a can of coolant and a can of oil. He sets those on one of the tables by the chair, then taps on his forearm to retrieve the tool he'll need to tap directly into First Aid's lines. Once he has it out he starts with the coolant, drawing out an amount then pressing the needle tip against the coolant line. A quick jab then he depresses the plunger to inject the coolant. First Aid startles, twitching mildly as he feels someone touch his arm, and he struggles weakly against the bonds before subsiding. "Wh-" He shakes his head, looking up dizzily at Robustus with confusion visible on his face. His right optic is gone- the energon and lubricant on his torso and legs has been dripping from a careful incision around the outer orbit where someone cut in order to remove the lens and focusing mechanism behind it. First Aid's remaining optic whirs, obviously trying to compensate for a lack of binocular vision and damaged sensory relay lines to the visual subprocessor. Robustus cleans out the injector before refilling it with energon, medical grade stuff that is a probably mid grade. He presses the needle to that line and injects the entire amount before going for another refill. "Easy now." he intones softly, "Not here to harm you. Can you access your systems at all?" he asks, wanting to ascertain just how far this interrogation was taken. Another injection of energon is poured into First Aid's systems. "Rob- Robustus?" First Aid says, shakily. "I... this is Polyhex?" He still sounds distant and a little dizzy, not totally with it, although the struggling calms. Robustus says, "Yes, it's me and it is." he replies. One more injection of energon and he cleans out the injector to fill it with oil. "You lost some fluids, I'm giving you some to replace them." a soft huff now, "Sadly I cannot do much more until you tell me if you can access your own systems." "Diagnostics are online," First AId says in a small voice. "I... Lifeline- they have Lifeline-" If the scan is still active, Robustus can see First Aid's processor activity returning to more normal letters, although still indicative of a system under high stress. "Robustus, don't let them hurt Lifeline, please!" It comes out all in a rush of words. Robustus looks at the scanner as it beeps at him and he finishes off the last of the injections. A brief frown, then he turns and puts his hands on the young medic's shoulders as he crouches down a bit to meet the other's gaze. "First Aid, I assure you she can take care of herself. No harm has come to her. Now please, gather your wits and calm down. You are not helping your condition any right now." First Aid takes a deep, shivery gulp of air, fans spinning unevenly as he tries to calm his systems as asked- Decepticon or not, Robustus is a medic, and he holds his medic's oaths sacred, from what he told First Aid that day in Lifeline's shop. "She's safe? Not prisoner? Not- Vortex said- if I didn't-" He shivers hard enough to make his plating rattle. "She's okay?" Robustus nods, "She's working for us as a medic now, First Aid. She is not a prisoner, quite safe and just about as okay as a neutral medic could be in a new situation. She'll adjust to things eventually, and I'll help her do so as much as she allows me to do so." he assures the young medic. "Keep focusing on that circulation there, slow it down. You are safe for the moment." a pause though, "Vortex said what?" Another shiver. "If I didn't tell him, he'd hurt Lifeline. Optics and hands. Most sensors, especially on medics." Another huff of air. First Aid's optic is pale, washed-out blue, the shutter dilated beyond what it should be in the harsh lighting. Robustus frowns to that, thinking it over carefully. What could he say to that and not somehow interfere. Has he said too much already? He lifts his hands from the youth's shoulders, cupping his jaw to tilt the head up so he can get a better look at the optic. "Have you ever considered just telling him what he wants to know in order to avoid what you are going through with him?" he asks. First Aid shakes his head, frantically. "Can't! I can't, my brothers, he'll find them and hurt them too," A sound almost like a sob escapes his vocalizer. "I can't, but it hurts and he doesn't stop," The shivers intensify and he leans forward the tiny bit he's able to, almost as if he's seeking comfort from Robustus as someone he trusts not to cause more pain. Robustus allows the movement and sighs softly, "I understand First Aid. Truly I do. Slagged if you do. Slagged if you don't. I've had those choices more times than I'd care to count." releasing the youth's face to put his hands on the others shoulders again, "But you need to listen to me First Aid for I don't have much longer to be here and soon Soundwave or even Vortex will return. Tell him what you can tell him, knowing that you will be back with your brothers soon. You have to cling on to that hope. Be strong, for them and yourself. But don't be so strong that you break under the pain that you will continue to go through should you not give him the information he wants to know. I cannot know if they will hurt them or not for I am not a Decepticon at spark. But if they free you, you can go back to them. All will be fine." First Aid continues to shiver convulsively. "Lifeline... she's here... can- Robustus, can you tell her? Please? I don't even know if they know I'm gone, please, tell her I'm here? Tell her be careful?" It's not the most coherent request, but the gist should be clear enough. "She'll tell ... brothers, if I don't go home." Robustus considers the request carefully, a frown still upon his lips. "I don't know if I can tell her without invoking serious repercussions for not only myself, but you as well. In my estimation she may not take well to that news and react in a way that would be quite dangerous to her health." a shake of his head, "I can tell her though to be careful. I've been meaning to chat with her anyway." First Aid shakes his own head, desperate. "Please, Robustus, promise- 's important, please?" Robustus shakes his head again, "I wish I could tell her, but for her sake and your own, I cannot do so. I'm sorry First Aid, but I'm looking out for all of three of us here. NOw please calm down." "'ll beg if that's what you want, please, please Robustus, have to, please?" First Aid's ventilation rate is rising as he gets more distressed. Robustus stands up and huffs harshly from his vents. "No." simple, to the point, and quite firmly stated. "Now calm down, your systems cannot take the continued stress and that is not why I am here. I was supposed to make sure you were stable. You certainly are not at the moment." the medic notes seriously. First Aid visibly struggles with himself to calm down as instructed, pleading expression still on his faceplates. He looks into Robustus's optics and then deliberately shutters his own remaining optic and lets his head drop again, slumping back into the chair. Robustus sighs softly, "I'm sorry First Aid. Sometimes we don't always get what we want. But sometimes we do get what we need." He pats his shoulder lightly and takes another scan to check over the fluid levels. "Think about what I said First Aid. The sooner you tell Vortex what he wants to know, the sooner you are freed. It may be against your own morals and codes of conduct. But if you wish to survive being here in Polyhex, I would seriously consider being more cooperative." First Aid shakes his head, not looking up or saying another word, shrinking back in on himself and shivering again. Robustus looks at the scanner and murmurs softly, "Be strong." is all he can say really. Clearly he's bothered by the entire situation right now. He comms up Soundwave, "I've done what I can for him sir, may I suggest we have a psychologist determine if he's mentally fit to continue interrogation?" Soundwave replies. "Mental state, irrelevant. Risk of premature deactivation?" Robustus frowns, comming back, "In my honest assessment sir should things continue as they have been, I give him a 50% chance of deactivating before his interrogator gets the information he wants. If I may be so bold as to suggest an alternative interrogator?" Robustus frowns a bit more at the comm traffic. Great.. things are just coming down this cycle.... "Recommendation noted." Soundwave says tonelessly, in a way that Robustus may or may not recognize as one which generally means he has no intention of following through with the suggestion, whatever it is. Robustus growls softly. He picks up his scanner and puts it and all he took out of his subspace away. "Remember what I said." is offered, "May Primus guide you." then moves toward the door, "And may Primus forgive me..." Robustus heads into the Security and Intel Complexes -- Polyhex City. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP Category:Robustus's Logs